Questions- A place to call home
by horseluvr00
Summary: Hey everyone! So this is something new i wanted to put up. (Thanks PheonixCawCaw for letting me borrow this!) So here you can ask the characters from; A Place To Call Home; questions. Just type one up in the reviews and they'll respond to your questions!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, this is a new thing I wanted to put up; by first things first; I want to send out a ginormous thank you to PheonixCawCaw! You are just awesome for letting me use this idea, so THANK YOU! **

**Ok, so this is a place where you can ask the characters questions. If you wanna ask me questions; then just put it in the reviews for the actual story. Questions for the character should be asked in the reviews for this "story". Ok! So I'm open to questions! Ask away if you'd like! **


	2. Chapter 2

**PinkyWinky44: Thank you for being the first to review this! :) I'm so glad that you enjoy me stories; I love having fans! :) **

Question: _What was your brother like? And your parents too, what were they like? And do you have more freedom to do as you wish with Steve as you guardian?_

**Kate: **Well, I guess he was just like any older brother; annoying, bossy, messy… But that was just when he was in a mood. Overall he was my best friend really. Unlike most brothers, he would stick up from me, and loved doing stuff with me, taught me everything he knew and learned in the army. Even slipped up on what was classified. *chuckles* so we were pretty close.

And my parents? Well, don't get me wrong, they were amazing; best parents ever. But they were extremely protective and rarely trusted me; having my ability and all. My mom was pretty quiet and my dad was kinda in the middle. They both were complete nerds; working on god knows what in that lab. My dad had glasses and my mom loved wearing ugly sweaters. *chuckles* they paid a little too much attention to me when my brother was overseas. *sighs* It was kinda annoying. But when we were all home; it was nice. Unlike some of my other friends at the time; our family was pretty close. We would have picnics in the park every Sunday after church and would have mozzarella stick Tuesdays! *laughs* don't know how we came up with that one, it just kinda happened.

And, YES. I defiantly get to do more freedom with Steve as my guardian. *laughs* Even though he can be a bit overprotective at times, he usually gives me free rein to do as I wish- well, except when I wanna do anything SHIELD related. I know for a fact that he'll be hesitant after- well, *swallows* what I saw at the lab. Yeah, SHIELD may be an organization for good and fighting for freedom and all that stuff; but it's how they get to that point that concerns me. That's why I wanted to join the military with my brother. It was a simple way to get the point across that I wanted to fight for my countries freedom and- … I'm rambling aren't I? *laughs*


	3. Chapter 3

**Fbicupcake, thanks for sending in some questions!**

Question: _Kate just went through a traumatizing time for 6-8 months and yet while everyone else is actually trying to form some kind of bond with her you just sit there and call her kid. Why is that?_

**Tony: **Well I wouldn't say I just _sit _there. Me and the kid- I-I mean Kate, have had some good times… despite her getting knocked out, but I feel she shouldn't be… well, overwhelmed. She's a pretty tough girl and she's getting through this better than I; or anyone else; expected. She helps me in the lab from time to time, but I'm sure Spangles wasn't happy when I brought Kate upstairs after she got knocked out, so he's not too happy every time she wants to help out with the suits. *chuckles* But hey, we still get a little time in at the lab here and there.

Question: _Steve, why are you so afraid of being Kate's guardian? I'm only 13 and all but I'm pretty sure Kate would just want it to be like it was before. You will never be what she lost because you're not her brother or her parents. You just need to be there for her._

**Steve: **Well, it's not that I'm afraid of this responsibility, but I wouldn't say I was absolutely ready. I know she does miss her family, and I just want to make her happy so she can let a little of that go. And I know I can't be her family, I'm trying my best to be there for her, but as of right now I'm still working on being the… father-figure type. *chuckles*

Question: _Pepper, why don't you think letting Kate go into shield is a good idea?_

**Pepper: **Well for one, she's still getting over her family, and I think throwing SHIELD into the mix might not be good for her emotionally. Fury did try to take her _twice _already, and she's thinking of joining because she wants to do good. Honestly, I know she would do ok, physically; with training and all, but soon, Natasha and Clint won't have to follow her around and what them? She a 16 year old girl, still a kid, she could die out there. And I understand why Steve is letting her if she wants to, I do. And I know he knows the risks. But I just feel that, SHIELD is not for the faint of heart; and I know she's a strong girl, defiantly a fighter; but SHIELD doesn't seem as good as we might think it is.

Question: Clint, why do you love being a pain in everyone's butt? Do you and Natasha have a thing?

**Clint: **Hurtful! But, in all honesty I just like to prank everyone- especially when I have Kate as my partner in crime. And Natasha and I? Well, uh… that would be something to bring up with her. *chuckles nervously*

Question: _Natasha, why are you taking time to even help Kate? What it's you're out look on this situation?_

**Natasha: **Well, I may not be known to help out with kids, or people in-…. Need. But there was something about Kate that was… different. And I think that she is part of the family now, I've grown to like her. *chuckles* Knowing that she's interested in working for SHIELD would also give Clint and I the opportunity to a little more advanced training with her. And I think we did make the right decision in bringing her back to the tower. We all realized it wasn't the same without her.

Question: _Fury, do you believe that Kate could become the next member of the avengers? How do you feel about the Avengers adopting Kate?_

**Fury: **Kate? As an avenger…. Well, one; she's not even an adult. Two, she barely can control her ability when in an emotional state-

**Tony: **Well uh, ya know Eye patch, we already have one of those, right Banner? *Clasps Bruce on the back.

**Bruce: **uh- sure, Tony. *chuckles*

**Fury: **_As I was saying. _She doesn't have any experience in the field and if anything were to happen to the kid I know I'd be getting some complaints from our avengers. And about the adoption? She's a liability, she's going to get in the way of their work and when they have a weakness, and then our enemy has an advantage. So I do not think the adoption was a good idea, although… her ability _might_, help her excel in SHIELD if she were to join.

Question: _Bruce, what do you think of Kate?_

**Bruce: **Well I think she is a fine young girl. She enjoys watching me work from time to time; showing interest, unlike a few people at the Tower. *chuckles* But she's a really nice girl, I'm glad Steve agreed to being her guardian, he's really good with her despite his lack of…. Experience. *chuckles*


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are more answers to your questions!**

Question: _Tony, do you like the concept of Kate's power?_

**Tony: **Hell yeah! It's a pretty badass power she's got. Now it would be awesome if she used it more, but for some reason she doesn't.

Question: _Bruce, does Kate's power remind you of your own?_

**Bruce: **It does actually. When she told us about her ability I thought it was unique how her emotions play a major role in her transformation. So in a way it does, just, she doesn't turn into…. Well you know.

Question: _Kate, what is your opinion on all of this? Knowing that you are something that the Avengers care about does it scare you at all that you know that you could be used against them as leverage by the enemies of the avengers and SHIELD?_

**Kate: **Well, I couldn't be happier in my opinion. I never really stop to think about it anymore; living with the Avengers and being something they care about. And… well… I never really thought about that. *nervously laughs* I guess that was something I signed up for when they adopted me. But they hopefully know I shouldn't get in the way of their jobs; I can take care of myself-

**Clint: **Yeah, try telling Steve that, Kate.

**Kate: ***rolls eyes* But in all seriousness, if I do end up as a SHIELD agent I'll have the training for those kinds of situations… and I'll just have to hope the stakes aren't too high. *nervously laughs*

Question: _Natasha, do you like Clint? I have thought about the way he acts around you and I think if I know what I'm talking about he's been flirting with you. Do you have a thing with him?_

**Natasha: **Well, I don't know. I never really thought about it like that, but I guess you could say that were close. - Tell anyone this and I'll-

**Kate: **Aw, that's so cute!

**Natasha: ***glares* He's such a weirdo… But I guess you could say I care about him- And nothing more!

**Kate: **Yeah, for now. *mumbles*

Question: _Fury, why did you try to kidnap Kate twice?_

**Fury: **One, they weren't kidnappings, just a way to transport her to a location-

**Tony: **Please eye patch, it's a kidnapping. Period.

**Fury: ***glares* -and we were trying to understand her ability, nothing more.

Question: _Coulson, do you dislike the idea of Kate coming to live in the tower? Do you ever dislike Fury's methods?_

**Coulson: **Well no. I think that Kate brings something special to the tower. But thing is she can be used against them, which is why I was more against them bringing her back; even though I think it's nice that Rogers has some other responsibility to get him up to date. Something told me when we found her; she wouldn't be easy. And look where we are now; after I told Rogers to _not _get attached. *chuckles*. And for Fury's methods, he is my director, so the answer to that would be classified… but I guess I can bend it a little. I do think his methods were a bit…. Extreme when dealing with Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here are some more answers to your questions! Fbicupcake, I'll answer your personal questions here. So for the next chapter, I'm doing my best to finish it, but school just started back up and it's been hard on me so I'm trying to balance both. :) I'm trying to get it up as soon as possible. And for your other question, I still have both my parents; thank god, and my brother. My dad, uncle, and brother are in the Military so that I one relation I have with Kate. And like her, I also want to join the Army. I have a similar relationship with my brother as well. **

Question: _Fury, if Kate proved able to become a SHIELD agent would you allow it even though Pepper is 100% against it? How do you feel about Sam knowing the same things as Kate? Does it worry you at all that Sam will let it slip; something classified? Why are you refusing to give Kate REAL information on her parents? Besides the fact that they were level 10 Kate still has the right to know. What are your thoughts on Kate becoming an agent?_

**Fury: **Well, as much as Ms. Potts doesn't want her in this organization it has come to my attention that only Captain Rogers can make that decision; being her current guardian. Kate's friend Samantha Powell? Well, as long as she's not snooping around there's not much else she knows about. She can't get into the Tower without getting someone's approval that is currently in the building and doesn't know any of the security codes. And she doesn't know anything classified as of right now. Whatever she wanted to know about she was giving clearance to at her own risk. All Kate needs to know about her parents is that they worked with SHIELD and had a higher rank. If I gave her clearance to certain details that could compromise her safety for one, and two could give who ever is after it, what they want. As long as she doesn't cause trouble, I don't see anything wrong with having Kate as an agent of SHIELD. Her ability would indeed prove successful toward some of our undercover missions. But it's not my decision to make.

Question: _Tony, how do you feel about your relationship with Kate? What was your first impression about her compared to now?_

**Tony: **Well, I'd say were good friends. We don't necessarily talk much, unless she's helping me in the lab, but were ok. When I first met her I honestly thought she'd just get in the way. But now…. Well, she's earned her keep. *chuckles* She's fun to fool around with.

Question: _Clint, what is your favorite prank you played with Kate? What is your favorite thing to do with her?_

**Clint: **Oh, man. This is a tough question. I think I'll have to go our first prank we played together. Rapping all of Tony's suits with toilet paper, and everything else in the lab. She proved herself worthy of my pranking skills. *chuckles* I think my favorite thing to do with her would be practicing in the gym. Doesn't really matter what we're doing, archery, sparring, whatever. She's a good listener, which makes her better at what she wants to accomplish.

Question: _Kate, do you see Steve more as a friend a big brother or a father?_

**Kate: **Well… I guess- uh… this is hard. I think as a father. I mean at first we were pretty good friends and after a while her was more uh-

**Clint: **Protective?

**Kate: **Yeah I guess you could say that. But now that he is my guardian, I'm think I'm gonna have to go with father. And now that he's grounded me it feels more like he-

**Clint: **He grounded you!? *laughs*

**Kate: **Yeah. *rolls eyes* It feels like he's getting good at taking on the responsibility more as I do stupid stuff that'll get me in trouble. *grins*

Question: _Tony, do you enjoy seeing Clint and Kate play pranks on people as long as it's not you or your lab?_

**Tony: **YES. Most of the time it'll be pranks on my suits or in the lab, but when they do it to the others, it's nice to sit back and enjoy it happening to someone else for a change. I wouldn't mind helping out on a prank if they needed assistance.

**Clint: **I'd be nice if you could drop the temperature in the Tower for a few hours for a prank of ours.

**Tony: **Is that an invitation?

**Kate: **might be… *grins*

Question: _Everyone, how do you feel about Kate becoming an agent?_

**Tony: **I think she'd be a pretty cool agent. She'd need some kind of cool code name though… any ideas?

**Pepper:** *sighs* She's not in the room is she? *looks around* Ok… I think Kate would be an excellent agent. And I understand I might have been a bit too harsh when thinking she would get herself killed. I know she has more control than that. But she's only 16. I understand Steve wants her to know who to protect herself, and I get that she needs to make some decisions for herself. But SHIELD can get your caught up in some pretty dangerous stuff.

**Tony: **Just spit it out, Pep.

**Pepper: **Fine. *sighs* I think she'd be a good agent.

**Bruce: **I think Kate would make a good agent. Especially if she has Clint and Natasha working with her.

**Thor:** I think Lady Kate would make a fine warrior of SHIELD. Her powers benefit her tremendously.

**Clint: **She'd be so badass it would be awesome. I think we could all teach her a little something before going to an academy; if she does agree; and she'd be completely prepared for whatever they wanna teach her!

**Steve: **I think she's definitely capable. I'm just unsure of how she'll take the ranks and what's classified and what's not, due to her parents being clearance level 10.

**Natasha: **I don't see anything wrong with it really. She's got the potential and if Clint and I worked with her she could be one of our best agents.

**Sam: **I haven't heard much about this SHIELD. But I think Kate definitely has what it takes. *grins*

Question: _Thor, even though you don't know her as well as the others what is your opinion on her?_

**Thor: **I think Lady Kate is a person. She has unique powers and is friendly and kind. And she, Jane, and Darcy are very good friends.

Question: _Steve, how do you feel about Fury's mishap' with the lab? Do you think Kate's urge to find out what happened with her parents with or without your help is reasonable?_

**Steve: **I think Fury should have told me about the lab. But there's nothing you can really do about it now. And with Kate, I would definitely rather her just go with what Fury gave her and _not _risk going after the info. But I know were beyond that now, so I think it is reasonable if she goes to look for the answers if I'm there. I can see she is somewhat against it.

**Kate: **Maybe just a little but I gave in, so you happy now?

**Steve: **I guess you could say that.

**Kate: ***rolls eyes*

Question: _Clint and Natasha, why are you putting your jobs as SHIELD agents at steak to help Kate find out what happened to her parents?_

**Natasha: **Well for one, we both know what it's like to lose your parents. And no one should haevthe truth hidden from them.

**Clint: **Although, she might not like what she finds. Sometimes it is better to not know the truth. But in this case she deserves to know after everything she's gone through. And Fury needs us too much. C'mon were his top assassins. What's he gonna do if we let a few details slip? *grins*


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Fbicupcake, thanks for sending more questions! ;) I think my favorite character is Kate. I just love her personality and pretty much everything about her. And for me and my best friend; I did originally base Kate and Sam's relationship off of ours. But this story I'm writing by myself. She is currently writing some other things. It's not personal at all; me and my friend are…. Well, outspoken people. ;) So we don't mind sharing bits and pieces of info. **

Question: _Tony what made you decide to give the arm to Kate? Does Steve know about it?_

**Tony: **Well, I don't know. I figured she'd like to have something to fool with. Cap's a little edgy about SHIELD right now, so I know she's a bit closed off. Plus she'll be with us for the whole week, who knows what we could do. *chuckles*

Question: _Kate at the zoo why did you decide to change into a period for the same mother and daughter that you saved in that park?_

**Kate: **I don't know, I just wanted to see her smile again. *smiles* Last time I saw her they were getting robbed. So I just wanted to see them happy. *smiles bigger*

Question: _Pepper do you deem it ok for Kate to be using the arm that Tony made her?_

**Pepper: **You made her what?! *looks at Tony*

**Tony: **It's just a prototype Pep! What's she gonna do with it?

**Pepper: ***sighs* Well, for one I didn't even know about this. But, if Steve thinks it fine, then I guess I'm ok with it. *Tony chuckles in the background* you didn't tell him did you?

**Tony: **Nope. *grins*

Question: _Clint and Natasha what exactly happened in Budapest?_

**Clint: **Oh I can tell you that!-

**Natasha: **No, you can't. Sorry, classified.

**Clint: **Oh c'mon Nat! *whines*

**Natasha: **No.

Question: _Sam how do you feel about Kate's power? How do you feel about Kate becoming a SHIELD agent?_

**Sam: **After her parents told me about her ability; yes; I did look at her a bit differently, in a god way though. Knowing about her ability made me feel like her family accepted me as her best friend and they trusted me with this huge secret. I've always wondered how she got her ability, but that's not the point. And I think she should definitely be a badass SHIELD agent. I think I'd be awesome! *grins*


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews 6

**Sorry! I'm trying to catch up on these questions! :)**

_Tony things first, sorry for telling pepper about the arm I assumed she already knew. Do you think that Kate could become an Avenger? Do you think she will turn into a "mini Steve" so to speak as in she will become more cautious and actually listen to Steve and follow orders?_

**Tony: **It's fine, though I don't know how Capsical's gonna react. I don't know about an Avenger. I have grown pretty fond of the kid, that title might be a little much for her to handle. And I can totally see her as a mini Steve. But I highly doubt she'll follow his orders. I mean come on, let's be honest here, he's pretty much her father now. She already has to listen to him without having to follow his orders on the battlefield. *smirks*

_Everyone how much do you trust Sam? _

**Pepper: **Well when Kate first saw her, we all made an agreement that if she knew Kate well enough she could know about us. And after everything that has happened we do trust her.

_Steve and Natasha seeing as you two and Bruce are gone are you at all afraid of Kate Clint and Tony burning down the Tower or do you think Pepper will be able to take care of them?_

**Natasha: **Now that I think about it…. What the hell were we thinking!? *looks at Steve*

**Steve: **I'm sure they'll be fine…? *laughs nervously*

_Thor have thou ever considered taking Kate to Asgard?_

**Thor: **I do indeed need to bring Lady Kate to my home! It will happen at once! *runs out of room*

_Kate have you ever thought about trying to either become or go out on missions (behind Fury's back however) with the Avengers?_

**Kate: **Ooo! Good idea! *grins*

**Steve: **Don't even think about it

**Kate: ***pouts*

_Everyone do you think Kate could become an Avenger? Would you prefer her become an Avenger or a SHIELD agent? Which do you think is safer?_

**Steve: **I'm going to go ahead and speak for everyone here. She can be a SHIELD agent. I don't think being an Avenger is a job for a 15 year old.

**Kate: **What about in the future? *grins*

**Steve: **Yeah… *laughs* we'll see

**Kate: **it's a no?

**Steve: **Yes Kate, it's a no

**Kate: **Well in my opinion I think it would be awesome to be an Avenger!

_Kate, what do you think your life would be like if you hadn't gotten kidnapped and met the avengers?_

**Kate: **Well for one, I would never have gotten to meet everyone at the Tower… and I guess my parents would have still died. Those people would have still gone after the enhancement. And my brother would still be dead. So not much would have changed. In a way I am very happy about how things turned out; at the Tower and with my guardian. *smirks*

_Horseluver00 have you ever considered a career as a writer? You would be really good at it! Do you have any tips on how to write stories? I would love to hear them because I love writing and you are very much talented and I would love and appreciate all the advice I can get!_

**Thank you, Fbicupcake for the compliment! :) And I have thought about being a writer! It's on my list of top jobs I might consider in the future. :) And the only advice I can really give is to speak your mind. Find a way to put your thoughts and feelings into words! And don't forget those details! XD There very important and help the reader visualize. I really had no idea what I was getting into when I made an account on this site. My friend was always talking about it so I figured it could be fun! :) Once you start writing you really do catch on to a few tips! Another tip, read other stories! See how those authors portray the feelings and thoughts of the characters, it will help you tremendously. Good luck! :D**


End file.
